


Click

by cuneifire



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, M/M, mafia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 07:31:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14588088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuneifire/pseuds/cuneifire
Summary: Alfred stares across the table, at the man opposite from him.Arthur Kirkland, the city's number one mob boss, head of just about every operation you could name.And Alfred's just made a deal with him.





	Click

**Author's Note:**

> Woot! This is really fucking old but I can't write tonight and my computer crashed the other day so... *shoves towards you* take it.  
> disclaimer; aside from youtube clips of the godfather, I don't know jack about the mafia.  
> Also, humans names used.

The pen clicks, and the man sitting across from him smiles.

                “So… Is it a deal?”

Arthur Kirkland looks almost imposing in this light, hat pulled over his eyes and cigarette hanging from his lips, as dark and enticing as one would expect the head of the city’s number one crime operation to be.

                Alfred smiles a bit. The situation isn’t ideal, sure, but it isn’t awful either.

“It is.” He says, tossing his favorite chewed up pencil to the desk in favor of Arthur’s much fancier one.

                The light catches in his new boss’ eyes as he tilts his chin up, eyebrows raised. “You’re an idiot.”

“I know.” Alfred says, because maybe he is. He doesn’t really care either way. He’s used to being called an idiot by Arthur.

He signs, fingers brushing Arthur’s gloved ones as he pulls his hand back to his revolver, drinking it all in.

                “You get it, right? You know this means there’s no way out now?” Arthur says lowly, and there’s this undertone that Alfred pretty sure reads something like _You’re mine forever_ and Alfred smiles because he likes that.

“No, Arthur, I’m pretty sure it’s _you_ who doesn’t get it.” _If I’m yours than you’re definitely mine_ he thinks a bit too harshly before reaching back up on the table and interlacing their fingers, pure white on tanned gold.

                And maybe his vision’s off but he thinks he sees a tint of red on Arthur’s face as he mumbles, leaning forwards to stare at him more intensely, brings his hand up to touch his chin and shift his gaze to Alfred’s lips. His hand are cold, and the words _over a hundred kills_ ring in the back of his mind, but he doesn’t really care because that’s not what he’s here for.

“So be it.” Arthur says with some ringing pain in the back of his eyes that reminds him of when they were young, something and someplace else.

                But that’s not what Arthur’s here for either, and their lips touch without another thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
